Heart Strings
by Zhaneel
Summary: After the DNA lab is dystroyed, project Manticore suffers extreme financial blows. Forced to cut back on the usual CYOPS programs, the project must resort to primitive uses to reprogram strayed soldiers. Can Max save herself?
1. Mourning

Pen Name: Zhaneel ****

Pen Name: Zhaneel

Characters: NOT MINE!!!! ALL OF THE CHARECTORS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THE FOX PRODUCERS AND JAMES CAMERON!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Idea: The idea is mine, although I apologize if anything related to this story is similar in any way at all. I was obviously unaware of the fact that that person might have written something similar. Please don't sue me!!! I live on a farm, what does that tell you???? Also, I will admit that I got the idea of this kind of monologue from a fellow authorI FORGET WHO IT WAS!!! SORRY!!!! MY BAD!!!

E-mail: ladyfalconfeathers@hotmail.com

****

Part One:

Lydecker pulled Logan into the back of the van. Logan, unconscious from Lydeckers fist, was placed in the far corner of the van; away from the door incase the thought of going after Max awoke him. Krit and Syl finally came running up to the back of the van. Both stopped immediately when they saw Logan huddled in the corner of the van motionless. 

Syl asked in an anxious and worried voice, to anyone that was listening, "Is he dead?"

Lydecker merely answered, "No. Come on, we have to go."

In sudden realization Krit says, "Wait, where is Max? What about Zac?"

Syl looking from the unconscious Logan to Lydecker and back: "What happened?"

Syl grabbed Lydecker by the throat and slammed him up against the vans side then shouting, "ANSWER ME!"

But Lydecker could not answer, for at that moment; a chopper light fell dangerously close to the van. They had to leave, and they had to leave now. Quickly Syl must have realized this and let go of Lydeckers throat. All three of them, without even thinking about it, piled into the van. Syl in the back, and Krit up in the front near Lydecker. In silence the four of them drove at full speed back home'. Then a shuffling noise from the back broke the silence. Logan had woken up.

Syl was the first that noticed his awakining, and the first to ask the question that was on her mind as well as Krits, "What happened?" 

Logan looked into Syls eyes, she knew. Deep down, she knew what had happened. They both knew that she knew. They also knew that she wouldn't and couldn't accept it until she heard the truth. In words. So, Logan took a deep breath and told Syl what had happened. Syl just stared in shock at Logans words. Max was dead, Zac had been captured. This was it. They had taken down Manticore at their sister and brothers expense. One death, one capture, and for what? To blow up a DNA lab. But who knew? May be they had simply blown up the DNA, the records still existed didn't they? Manticore would recover from this large obstical in a year or two. All they had done really was desroy the formulas, the tubes that held the key for more lives to be imprisoned in a cage their whole life.

Logan finnaly finished his story with the sentence, "She died Syl, she is gone and never coming back." 

Syl looked at Logan and took his hand into hers and told Logans eyes that held no glimer of happieness, "don't worry over Max, she is now in The Happy Place."

Logan merely gave a wry smile and took his glasses from his eyes. Rubbing the bridge of his nose. He didn't remember much. Only the part of Max's life slipping through his fingers, and Zac calling out to her in the distance. She was gone, how would he tell her friends? Would he be able to? Could he? He had to. He knew that Cindy, Max's closest friend was waiting for her at their small apartment. When Max didn't show up for work the next morning Cindy would call Logan. He would then have to recall the event that had crushed his tiny glimer of hapiness.


	2. Revelation

Chapter 1: Revaluation

Chapter 1: Revelation

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Logan sat in front of his computer desk thinking of what had happened the night before. What was meant to be a celebration today, was now a period through which to mourn. For one dead, and one capture. It was not a happy day. Logan doubted that there ever would be happiness now in his life. Max was dead, gone, probably being hacked to bits at this very moment for undamaged organs. There was never a chance to say good bye to her. It happened so fast. Logan remember that just last night, he had held Max in her final moments of life, while gun fire and sirens were going off all around them.

Bling walked in at that moment, "Logan, you all right man?"

Logan smiled, without turning around he said, "yeah, hey, I am going to head down to Max's job to tell Cindy what has happened. "With that, Logan got up from his chair and without looking at Bling, walked out of the door.

Logan walked down the street head down, deep in thought. How would he tell Cindy? Not just Cindy, Max's co-workers as well. They would all have to know the truth wouldn't they? I mean he could make up a story, but her co-workers would ask where the body was. He could say he creamnated her. But how? So soon? His mind was flooded with questions. Finally he came to the conclusion that he would let whatever came to him came to him, and he would act upon it.

Logan walked through the little door to the large post office where Max worked. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the desk through which Max's boss, Normal, occupied. Logan asked him in a stressed voice, "Where is Cindy?"

Normal answered in a smart allelic voice, "Where is Max? You tell me where she is and I will be happy to tell you where Cindy is."

Before Logan could reply Cindy's voice broke through the air, "Hey Logan! Come here."

This was it; he had to tell her. He had to tell Cindy. He couldn't postpone this; Sketch and Herbal were also with Cindy beside the lockers. Taking another deep breath he walked over to the trio, with out looking at either one of them he told them that they had better sit down for this. Immediately Cindy asked in a voice filled with concern, "Logan, where is Max?"

Logan knew that Sketch and Herbal didn't know the whole history of Max's life. Would he have to start from the begging? Yes, he knew that he would. So he began. He told the three of them, although Cindy already knew, about how Max wasn't normal at all. He told them how she was an advanced genetic enhancement soldier who portrayed human perfection. He told them what they did to people in Manticore. How they practiced experiments on the X5 group, and other groups. By breaking their arms, and putting them in tubs of water to time them on how long they could hold their breath. How one group had to be put down. He went into detail about the bar code on Max's neck. Then he told them about the escape. Finally he went into discussion of how they met. 

There was a pause; Logan took another deep breath. Then he went into telling them how Max and Zac tried to save Tinga, how they were caught. Then Lydecker came into the picture. This was the part that Logan had dreaded to speak about. This was the point in this revelation about Max that he had to tell the trio. The trio of friends that were now sitting in front of Logan listening intently, and hanging on his every word. Logan than told them how the idea of destroying Manticores DNA lab came into play. How all of the X-5's that were left were reunited. How the plans to sabotage Manticore became real. How the group of X-5's broke into Manticore grounds, how the bomb was set in the DNA lab, how they tried to escape. Here was the part that he had been building up to for about 20 minutes. 

"Then I heard a gunfire, I called for Max to speak to me over the headset. She, she didn't answer me. So I ran out of the van to go see what went wrong. I thought that may be she lost her headset while dodging a bullet. But then, then I saw her lying on the ground. I then figured that it couldn't be her, because she had been through tougher stuff than that. But I knew it was over when I saw all of the blood. Cindy, Max is dead. She died last night in my arms, one gunshot wound through the chest. She's gone."

Cindy looked up at Logan. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She asked in a quite voice, "did she suffer?"

Logan replied in a shaky voice, "No, no, I, I don't think so. She held on for a minute or two."

Cindy said nodding her head, "Well that's good. At least she went without pain."

Logan stated more than asking, "Funny you know? She was born at Manticore and died there."

There was a long pause of silence. The only noise was that of Cindy sniffing her nose trying to choke down tears. The silence of mourning was soon broken however by Normals voice cracking through the air like a whip, "HEY! You three haven't been doing anything now for about 25 minutes. Get to work! Oh, and by the way," Normal said walking towards Logan, "You tell Max that she is out of a job. I am sick and tired of her wasting my time like this. She has a job to get to and this was the last straw. SHE'S FIRED!"

Cindy jumped up from her seat along with Logan, Sketch, and Herbal trying to hold her back as she screamed, "MAX IS DEAD. YOU HERE ME? MAX IS GONE AND ALL YOU DID WAS SHOW HER DISRESPECT HER ENTIRE LIFE THAT SHE WORKED HERE. SHE SAVED YOUR ASS AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS WHINE AND COMPLAIN ABOUT HER AND EVERYONELSE AROUND HERE. DON'T YOU THINK THAT SOMETIMES THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN WORKING IN THIS HELL HOLE LIKE BEING TOLD THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND IS DEAD, AND IS NEVER COMING BACK?!?!?"

A eerie quite filled the post office. The only sound that was heard was Cindy's sobbing in Logans shoulder.


	3. Invasion

Chapter 3: Invasion

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Logan slammed his fist on the desk, "Damn!"

Bling walked in, "No luck?"

Logan answered shortly, "no."

Bilng told Logan, "why don't you go visit Cindy or something? You have been trying to get into that security file all night. Come on let it go, if Manticore is getting together those last few DNA files, let them! You can't do anything about it. Come on, go outside or something man, you need it." And with that Bling walked back into the kitchen to tidy up.

Logan knew that Bling was right. Ever since he had gotten word that Manticore was getting back on its feet, he had been sitting inside for days doing nothing but trying to see if the rumer was true. It was pointless, he knew, to be sitting inside for days and nights on end with no sleep trying despertly to solve a problem that he didn't even know if it was really there. Logan sighed, he was tired, but didn't feel like sleeping. 

He finally decided that he would infact head down to the post office and meet Cindy and Herbal. Ever since Max's death Herbal, Cindy, and Sketch, had grown fond of Logan. They accepted him as a close friend now and they usually went down to a bar after work. But Logan hadn't been talking to anyone for days now except for Bling. Cindy had tried to call, but Logan refused to pick it up. He had to find out if it was true. Was Manticore really recovering from the DNA sabotage only three months before?

Thinking of that, Logan grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Down the road Logan walked. All around him he heard people shouting out things that they wanted to sell. He heard cars back fire and the scent of transmission fluid and garbage was in the air. Ever since Max had died, Logan always noticed that bad things in life. No longer did he notice birds singing every now and then, or kids playing in a play ground. Only the negative was seen in his eyes and had been seen for three months.

Logan looked up at the run down post office. Although it didn't look like much on th e outside, but everyone knew that inside was a place full of people. Busy people that were regularly yelled at by their boss Normal. Logan smiled and walked inside.

"Hey Logan!" Sketch was seen from the back waving., "come on, we were just about to call you! Where have you bin man?"

Logan smiled once more and merely answered,"I've been working."

Herbal came aroud from the back of one of the lockers and patted Logan on the shoulder, "Hey man, sometimes you need a break alright? Heh, you need to get out more man."

Logan gave a short laugh. Sketch then told Logan that it would be about ten or fifteen minutes before they could go anywhere. Logan agreed and took a seat by one of the lockers. 

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP

Logan took his pager out of his pocket. Noticing the name and message, looking around, he quickly got up and walked briskly to the pay phone. He dialed the number. A voice broke over the phone as soon as it had rung.

"Logan, Manticore Sweepers. They are coming, me and Krit are coming to meet you. Where are you Logan?"

Logan answered, "the post office."

The voice replied, "alright, we are about two blocks from there. We will be there ASAP."

CLICK

Logan hung up the phone. Syl and Krit were coming. Logan hadn't seen that pair since Max's small memorial that was held. Logan hadn't even had a chance to say good bye to them either. Of course he knew that that was how these Manticore people were. If you see them you were lucky to even talk to them for about an hour. Not Max though. She was never like that. But he couldn't think of that now. He had to tell Herbal, Cindy, and Sketch what was happening. He had to. He looked up at the clock, he had been standing there for almost five minutes. Just asLogan was about to go tell the trio what was going on, it happened.

Men in black army suits came from every direction, gunfire shots rrang through the air. The soldiers had arived. People screamed, most hit the ground. The men in black suits blocked every entrance. No one could get out, or in. Logan turned around and saw Cindy, Sketch and Herbal being hurried away from the center of the crowd. This was odd, Logan thought, seeing as most of the people and workers were being marched to the middle of the room. A voice broke through the air, 

"All right, all right, I'm going! I'm going!!!"

Normal, the post office boss, was being placed along a wall with Cindy, Sketch, and Herbal. No one had noticed where Logan had gone. Although right when Logan was about to step out of the back hall way and attempt an escape, he felt a gun tip on his back.

"Go on! Get along that wall!"

Logan knew not to argue. He raised his hands and walked slowly to the wall as instructed. Along with the small group already there. Cindy quietly asked Logan,

"Who are these people?"

Before Logan could answer, Normal put his two sense in,

"Oh it is probably just a standard stick up."

Logan interupted, "No, I don't think so. Look, notice how well these people are moving? As if it was planned. They are way too organized. As if they are in a military branch. Also, why would these people separate us from the others, line us up against a wall like this? Normal, I think they are going to execute us."

A pause.

Cindy said, "you, you, you mean Logan, are they going to kill us?"

Logan answered, "It seems that way."

Herbal finaly said something, "Logan, these people, are they from, are they from Manticore?"

Logan ansered shortly, "yes."


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4: The Reunion

Chapter 4: The Reunion

There was another silence. Nobody spoke. No one else in the room had heard what Logan had said. Normal opened his mouth to say something,

"What, what, is Man, Manticore?"

Logan then remembered that Normal was never told about Manticore. Why should he have been? Logan knew that one of the last people that needed to know about Max's past was most likely Normal. Sketch opened his mouth to answer Normal's question when instead he said, 

"Ouch! Herb, why are you elbowing me?"

Herbal rolled his eyes. Logan merely said, "Never mind, forget that I ever said anything."

Just then, a woman walked through the doors. She was wearing a long black trench coat and had short blond hair. Beside her was another figure in black with a facemask. The two of them walked up to the wall that Logan and the others were up against. She said,

"Are these them?"

The black figure nodded. The blond woman turned to the dark figure and said, "you know what you must do." 

Then turning to the remaining people, which were actually only about ten or fifteen people she called up a soldier. She looked at him and said, "proceed with the injections." The soldier then gave a sign in the air. The men in black from every direction shot off a gun. A sort of tranquilizer bullet hit every person that remained. The people that were hit fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

With that, the blond woman walked away. The figure turned towards the group and lifted a hand. Grabbing Cindy by the hair she yanked her towards a clear part of the floor. Cindy, trying as she might, could not fight off the figure. The person in black threw Cindy up against a wall. There was a sickening crack that rung through the air, Cindy's nose had broken. The figure said in an eerily calm voice, "Lets go."

Logan then understood and whispered to the others, "This person, this person is going to fight us one by one. Guys, they are going to take us down."

Normal answered, "But why?"

Logan replied, "I don't know."

Just then, a noise of breaking glass was heard. Everyone turned to look where it had come from. Syl and Krit had arrived. Krit asked without looking at Logan, "You guys ok?"

Logan answered, "yes."

No one knew whom these two were except for Logan and apparently the figure in black. For at that moment, the figure screamed, "TRAITORS!"

The fighting had begun. Syl took on the other black soldiers; one by one they hit the ground. Finally the blond women's voice was heard, "Retreat, come back! Soldier get back here, get back here!" But it was out of control. The blond woman couldn't bring the figure to her. Letting out a breath in frustration she yelled, "Soldier, I am speaking to you, I order you to leave immediately." The fighting continued. The blond left with the rest of the soldiers. Now both Syl and Krit turned to face the figure. They fought. And they won. Krit jumped, doing a flip in the air, landing behind the figure and grabbing their arms. The one in black yelled in anger, the opponent that no one knew attempted to do a flip over Krit to release his firm grip on their arms. But Syl was too quick. The moment the figure threw their legs in the air, Syl grabbed their feet.

The tree of them did a 360 in mid air and landed on the ground. There was a lot of struggling to get the unknown character pinned to the ground.

Logan glanced over at the people that were lying on the ground asleep. One of them stirred. He turned to Normal and said, "quick, act like nothing happened. Make something up ok? Just do it."

Normal swallowed and nodded his head. Sticking his headset back on he went to his desk and pulled a bunch of empty doughnut boxes out of the trash. Logan had no idea what he was doing, he didn't care. Those people would wake up any minute. They had to get Syl and Krit and whomever it was that they were pinning down out of there. Herbal seemed to have realized this, he muttered to Logan, "go out the back, we'll stay here." Logan nodded.

Krit and Syl must have heard Herbal to, because they had already started to drag the person out to the back. Logan followed. Cindy, holding her nose, now angrier than scared headed towards the back with Logan. Sketch took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Just then one of the people laying on the floor said, "h, h, how did I get here?" Normal answered shortly, "I told you to quit eating on the job! Come on! Everybody get up! Go home, you probably all got food poisoning. That is the last time that I leave this place for more than ten minutes! Jeez, I get back here and everyone is sick on the floor." He shot a look at Herbal and Sketch. They palyed along to. Sketch moaned, "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, my stomach. Man, I don't want to see another jelly filled doughnut in my life again."

The door to the back had closed. While Herbal, Sketch, and Normal were continuing with the sherade inside Logan was already outside with the others. Logan soon realized that he should have restrained Cindy when he had the chance. For as soon as the back door had shut Cindy went off on the anemones character. 

"You broke my nose you stupid ass! How would you like it if I broke your face," Cindy's foot hit the figures face. There was another crack, for a moment, as Logan now grabbed Cindy by the arms, he thought she had broken the attackers nose. But then he heard it, 

"Ow! Damn it! My toe! Son of a Bi!!!"

"Hang on Cindy," Logan had cut her off.

"First we should find out who this person is before we do anything. They could be valuable."

Cindy answered, "Fine."

With that Cindy went back inside limping on her now broken toe and holding her bleeding nose. Logan turned now to Syl and Krit. They had successfully tied the person in black to a street light pole by using a chain they had found. Logan asked, "shall we?"

Syl and Krit agreed. They had to know who this was. Logan turned to Syl, "would you like to do the honors?"

Syl grabbed the top of the black mask that held the attackers identity. Slowly Syl pulled the black fabric off of the face. Syl dropped the mask and took a step back.

Logan than asked in a voice of bewilderment, "Max?"


	5. Capture

Chapter 5: Capture

Chapter 5: Capture

Logan and the others stared in shock. That was the last person that they had expected under the mask. Although it was Max, she was different. Her hair was now long and straight and slightly thinner. But that wasn't what got to Logan. It was her face. Her eyes, her face expression. She had a blank expression on her face. No one knew what to say. At first Logan was so overwhelmed with shock, then happiness, then suspicion. Why had it taken so long for Max to come back? Actually, she hadn't really come back voluntarily. Someone had ordered her to come back. But why? Logan couldn't think of that now. Syl blurted out the question,

"Max, what happened to you?"

Max merely answered, "I am a soldier. I do not answer to traitors." There was no expression in her face. It was like she was a robot. She wasn't answering with expression. 

Krit said then, "They did this in Manticore."

Logan asked, "what?"  


"She has been brain washed. She doesn't remember us. Either they made her forget, or she made herself forget us."

It felt as if a bullet had gone through all three of their hearts. Max had forgotten everyone? Logan, Cindy, Herbal, Sketch, dare I mention Normal? She had forgotten her life. But how could that be? What was filled in those blank years? Had she forgotten the escape? Many more of these questions flowed through Logan's mind. Logan said,

"Come on, we need to get her someplace safe."

Syl and Krit both looked at Logan and said, "any ideas?"

Logan answered, "well there are only two places that I can think of that could hold her. She could stay at my place or one of my friends. He's in a wheel chair and can't talk, but all the same he probably has a medical lab that we could keep her in." 

Syl answered, "Honestly, I think that she would be held more efficiently at your friends place. But, if we want her memory to come back quickly, then you're home. Kit? What do you think?"

Krit looked from Max to Syl, "lets move her to your friends home. We don't know what Manticore has done to her. Does your friend have a body scanner on hand?"

Logan answered, "yes, he has in his medical lab."

Syl nodded. This was it. They had to get Max to a body scanner to see if anything had been reprogramed. Krit bent down to get to Max when he saw something, "what is this?"

A large metal disk had been placed right over Max's temple. What was it? A new device from Manticore? Who knew what they had done to Max. Logan bent down as well to take a look,

"I don't know. Listen, we better get her to my friend's home. The sooner we get that thing off, the sooner she can recover."

Syl and Krit nodded in agreement. They had to get Max somewhere and soon. That metal disk, could be a tracking device. They had to know. Syl untied Max's chains, that was a stupid thing to do they soon realized. Max tried to fight them she yelled, "I MUST ACCOMPLISH MY OBJECTIVE." 

Syle asked her, "What is your objective?"

Max glared at Syl and answered, "To destroy you."

It took a lot of fighting and struggling to stuff Max in the back of the van that Syl and Krit had taken to get there. In about ten minutes they were at Logans friends house and after introductions, the group sedated Max and stuck her in the Body Scanner. They all waited while watching the little computer screen that would detect and strange and abnormal objects. Logans beeper went off again.

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP

Logan walked over to his friends phone and dialed the number. Cindy's voice came over the phone,

"Where you at Logan? Who was that person?"

Logan then told her, "Cindy, it's Max. She's alive."

Cindy immediately asked, "Is she ok? Is, is she there? Logan I want to talk to her!"

Logan then told her, "It isn't that easy Cindy. Max isn't herself. She has been reprogrammed. She doesn't remember us."

Cindy stayed silent. 

CLICK

She had hung up the phone.

Logan hung the phone up as well. He heard his friends compters voice, which served as his own because he could not speak, 

"_Logan, we have found something."_

"What did you find?" Logan asked.

__

"The disk that is on Max's head was placed directly over her temple. We can take it out. Krit was right. It has a tracking device in it. But that's it. That's all that I can find. Also, there is no heart damage where she was shot. There is a scar on her front and reappears on her back. But there is no heart damage."

Logan said, "But how can that be? I saw the bullet wound."

Krit piped in, "unless"

Syl finished, "Unless this isn't her heart."

__

"That could be true. That is a definite probability. A heart that has been shot through as you have described would have created total liquification. Manticore soldier or not, that is something that you can't usually survive from."

Logan sked, "but who's heart could she have? She would have to use another X-5s heart, otherwise the blood wouldn't match right?"

__

"Correct."

Syl said, "oh no. Krit, she must have Zac's heat. He was the only other X-5 that was taken that night. And he was injured."

Silence.


	6. Shocker

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sebastion's computer voice broke the silence, 

__

"That's strange."

"What?" Logan asked finally.

__

"The scanner has seemed to have picked up somethingelse. Let me zoom in."

Sebastion clicked a button. The computer zoomed in on the three dimensional picture of the tiny disk on Max's temple Sebastion stated, "_It seems that this mechanism is held in by three pins. Also it seems that the tracking device has been defused. By what I don't know."_

"We can answer that one for you," Syl replied, "Cindy, she must have hit it when she kicked Max."

Sebastion asked in what would have been surprise; "_Cindy kicked Max?_"

Krit answered, "Long story. Is there anythingelse?"

Sebastion answered, "_Yes, there also seems to be an intercom that has been placed in her ear. Much like the one that you told me about Logan. You know, the one that was in Zac?_"

Logan nodded.

__

"Shall we begin by removing the tracking mechanism on her temple?"

Krit answered, "yes. Me and Syl can't stay much longer. Manticore has seen us so we had better get going. The sooner you can get that thing out, the sooner we can leave, and the sooner we will be safe and Max on her way to recovery."

Logan nodded once more and replied, "well, lets get started."

"_Very well, first we will need to insert this Neo Pin'. It is thin enough to fit into microscopic holes that are in the mechanism._"  
  
As he said this, a robotic arm that seemed to be holding something, started near the tracking device. On the computers image the group saw two more tiny little pins shoot out of the bigger one that had now been placed in the middle of the disk.

"_Now we will lift it out of her temple._"

Once again, as if by command, the robotic arm went to work. Taking out the disk took much longer than they had expected. Five minutes went by. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes later the disk was almost out. But then, just as it was to leave the surface of Max's skin, the pins glowed, and a tiny jolt of electricity was shot into Max's temple. Max started to shake violently, Logan yelled,

"What's happening?!?!"

Sebastion answered, "_The tracking device, it seems that it was meant to stay. It is almost out. Shall I continue?_"

Syl yelled, "No! Leave it in! Leave it in! It's going to kill her!"

Logan said in a calmer tone that what he felt, "No, keep going, it's almost out."

Sebastion continued. The closer the device got to coming out of Max's head the more electricity it was sending into her brain.

Although the group could not see what was happing from the outside of the scanner, they knew what was happing within the steel tube that Max was being held. For they could see on the computer screen, that not only was she shaking violently, they soon heard her body hitting the inside walls of the scanner. 

Sebastion said, "_Almost there Got it!_"

The shaking stopped. The banging of Max's limp body hitting the sides of the scanner had stopped. Now all they had to do was get the intercom out. That was much easier and quicker. The robotic arm soon held tiny tweezers and merely plucked the intercom out like it was a tiny flea or pesky insect. 

It was over.

The machine soon opened, and Max's body came out. She was unconscious as Logan thanked Sebastion and Krit and Syl loaded her into the van. They three of them drove silently to Logan's home. Once there Krit and Syl placed Max in the guestroom and waited with Logan. Hours went by. Krit finally said, v "Syl, we need to get out of here. The longer we stay the more in danger Max and Logan will be in. We are in enemy territory, we have to go."

Syl said while holding her sister's hand, "Alright."

They said their good byes. Syl told Logan that they would be calling everyday to find out how she was doing. Logan agreed and said he would be waiting. Bling had gone home for the night, and had no idea about Max yet. Logan walked back into the guestroom where Max lay peacefully. He had her back. Max was alive. The only problem would be when she awoke. She might not remember him. But that was only a might. It was a 50/50 chance that she would or would not remember him. Logan sat in a chair beside her bed thinking. What had they done to Max? What kind of tortures did she endure to keep her friends names silent? What kind of punishment occurred when she was back to full health? What was life at Manticore like knowing that there was freedom beyond those wire gate fences?

Logan was just about to go to sleep when he heard a muttering. Could it be? Was Max waking up? His questions were answered but not in the way that he had hoped.

"Max? Hey, welcome back." Logan said smiling.

Max looked over at Logan. She asked him, "Who are you?"


	7. Lost Memories

Chapter 7:

Authors Note: How do you like it so far??? :) :) :) Well, now that Max is in the picture, I can concentrate on her character now as well. So don't be surprised if I change points of view between Logan and Max. Just warning you incase you get confused. I might do that sometimes, so just bear with me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Lost Memories

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Max demanded now sitting up and staring Logan in the face with cold eyes.

Logan quickly got up from his seat. Max, Max didn't know who he was? He knew that was a possibility but he never expected it to actually happen. What was he to do? Where would he go from here? Logan finally decided he would play it cool. After all, she had to remember who he was sooner or later right? But what if she didn't? What if

"I asked you a question, are you going to answer me or not?"

Logan turned around to face her, rubbing his hand over his face he took a deep breath. Then he began,

"My name is Logan Khale. You really don't remember me at all?"

Max answered in her smart allelic voice, "If I knew you, don't you think I would tell you dumb ass?"

Logan smiled and answered; "Well at least your attitude is still intact. What do 

you remember first? I mean, right after you got back to Manticore?"

Max looked at him, "How did you know I went back to Manticore?"  
  
Logan sat down beside Max, reaching to take her hand into his; she snatched it away and said, "Get away from me!"

Logan quickly got up from his seat. He walked to the doorway and paused.

Just as Logan was about to walk out the door something stirred inside of Max. She wasn't sure what it was. Max believed this Logan' person. She didn't know why, but she believed every word that he had said so far to her. There was something familiar about him. A sort of longing to be with him. She wasn't sure what it was. It was like she had seen him in another life or something. She stopped him before he walked out of the door,

"Listen, I don't remember you ok? For some reason I know that I have seen you somewhere. I don't know. It's like dayshavu you know? I just don't feel like talking right now ok?"

Logan nodded and without saying a word left the room. As Logan shut the door he held his breath. He didn't want Max to here him shed silent tears whether she remembered him or not.

Max started to get out of bed. But a piercing pang shot through her temple down the back of her neck to her barcode.

"Ha, damn it!"

She lay back down, lifting her fingers to rub around the disk that she expected to be there. She was surprised. It was gone. The tiny metal disk had been removed. She rubbed the area anyway's. Soon the pain had ceased to a minor thumping. She felt tired, but she didn't want to sleep. Why should she if she could go without it? 

So Max got up slowly. Walking over to a night dresser and vanity that was along a wall in the room. One large mirror served as the vanity. Max looked at herself in the mirror. She had small yet noticeable circles underneath her dark eyes. Her hair looked a mess and she was still wearing her soldier uniform. Her mask was missing but she didn't really care. Max looked down at the dresser top. Running her hand over the smooth wood surface. She took in everything around her. Was this some test Manticore had cooked up? Was she meant to be here? Or had she really escaped?

Max looked into the mirror again. In the reflection she saw a window that was behind her. Walking over to it, she pulled back the maroon curtains and looked outside. A street, people, actual people. Real people! She knew this because she enhanced her sight and saw that none of them had been bugged', no wires or cables were attached to anyone. No bar codes had been printed on anyone's neck as hers had been. It was nighttime. Across the street she saw a garbage can full of flames, serving as warmth for a group of old homeless men.

She could smell the gasoline in the air. But also noticed people laughing below. A group of friends were talking and laughing. Then it hit her. There was a blank space in her life from between when she first actually came to this city and when she had been taken to the operating room at Manticore. A giant chunk of her life had been forgotten. She wasn't sure if she would ever remember it either. And as she thought of these people down below talking and laughing with their friends, completely unaware of Max's observation, she thought of something. Where were her friends?


	8. Escape

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8: Escape

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan awoke in the morning with a groggy exhausted feeling. Reaching over to get his glasses, he remembered the day before. He thought he better go and check on Max. After getting dressed and grabbed his exoskeleton. After he put that on, and checked to make sure it was working, he walked over to his bedroom door. Grabbing the knob and opening the door, the scent of fresh made coffee had hit him. For a moment he thought that Bling had arrived early, then he noticed Max sitting by the window in her usual spot drinking coffee. Logan walked into the room and cleared his throat.

Max turned around quickly at the noise. Seeing who it was she turned back to the window. Took another sip of coffee and placed the cup down on the coffee table. Looking at Logan she said,

"Hey."

"Hey." He answered. Logan replied, "So I see you were up early."

"I didn't sleep. I don't like to sleep."

Logan took notice of the fact Max was wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Taking a mug of coffee himself he walked over to a couch beside her. Max immediately got up and moved away. Logan watched Max as she got down on the ground and started her pushups. The two of them were silent. Logan took a sip of coffee, setting down the mug he stated, 

"Listen, I am going to go meet Cindy at her apartment. Do you want to come with me?"

Max stopped her pushups, now on 52, "Who's Cindy?"

Logan answered, "One of your friends."

"Oh. Sure whatever."

Max got up and walked past another window when she stopped, turning slowly, she enhanced her vision. A Manticore soldier was below. Max turned to Logan and said,

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You are from Manticore aren't you?"

"What?" Logan asked completely oblivious to what Max had seen.

Max shot towards him, before Logan knew what was happening, he was on the floor with a bloody lip from Max's foot. Max took off. Escape and evade was all she could think of. Escape and evade. Running through the hallway, she found a flight of stairs. Running up them she reached another floor of the building. She stopped, to her right there was another window, glancing out she saw another three Manticore soldiers. They were on her trail. Running down the next hallway she found another flight of stairs. This went on for about two minutes, and each time she reached a floor she glanced out of a window seeing the Manticore soldiers.

She reached the roof, looking towards the sky she noticed a chopper coming to the building. Running to the edge of the building she noticed a wire running down to another building. Taking off her belt, she threw it over the wire and jumped. Sliding past Manticore soldiers. When she was just about to touch the roof a small building she heard a person say over an earpiece,

"She is in the perimeter, surround the market."

She turned to look at where the voice was coming from. A blond woman that she immediately noticed as Renfro, was talking to Manticore. She had to get out, and she had to get out at that moment. She didn't exactly know where she was going; her mind seemed to be guiding her. She ran full speed now, ducking under beams, cutting through alleyways, then stopping. She looked up at the building she had stopped at. 

"A post office?"

Max asked quietly, but aloud to herself. Why did she stop here? Something told her that this is where she could be safe. She ran to an alley way behind the building. Walking in through a back door that she found, she came to a tiny hallway. Walking through the hall slowly and cautiously, the same feeling that she had been here before hit her. Then she came to a large room. Off to her right, a bathroom, and the hall brought her out to a place with lockers. Walking briskly, still sensing she wasn't safe, she came out of the locker room. She stopped. 

Her body started to shake. Her body hit the ground. The room was going slightly blurry. Oh God not now, she thought to herself. She sensed the Manticore soldiers coming. Her body kept shaking, looking around, she noticed a closet. It wasn't the best place to hide, but it was better than being out in the open. Slowly, she started to drag herself over to the closet. The pain returned to her temple. 

"Ahhhhhh!"

She yelled louder than she expected. Her body was still shaking. Sensing the soldiers coming closer she ignored the pain and desperately dragged her now out of control body to the closet. The she heard a voice,

"Hello? Whose back up in here? You best come out before I open a can of whoop ass on you.. Oh my God, Max?"

She had been discovered. The shaking was so bad now she could barely speak. Although for some reason, Max felt she could trust this person even more than that Logan. Whispering for fear of being heard she answered, "Help me, please, I don't want to go back. I won't go back." 

The woman that had walked in ran over to Max. Picking up the shaking body. She couldn't hold her still. Immediately Max flipped over and landed on the ground still shaking. The woman noticed something, "Oh my God, Sketch! Herbal! Get back here!"

Two people came in, Max soon felt even calmer. She didn't trust this instinct of hers anymore. She was confused. Who were these people? Max lifted her head up just enough to look out of a window that was across the room. The Manticore soldiers were only a few yards away from the street. And the street was right in front of the building.

"What is it Cindy? Whoa! Who is this fine foxy lady?" Asked one of the people who had walked in. 

"Shut up Sketch! This is Max!" Answered the one called Cindy.

"Oh."

Max couldn't deal with this; something had been noticed by this Cindy person, she wanted to know what it was. She asked in a shaky voice that matched her violently shaking body, "What is it?"

Cindy answered, "There's, there's something popping out of your neck. Oh my God, herbal get a wrench."

Herbal ran towards the closet and shuffled through the scattered items. Max looked up again, she saw two soldiers crossing the street.

"Hurry! Their coming, I don't want to go back, please don't let them make me go back."

Cindy asked her, "Who's coming?"

Max was about to answer when Sketch looked up and answered for her, "Manticore, I see them, they are trying to cross the street."

Herbal shouted, "Got it!" Tossing the wrench to Cindy he walked over near Sketch.

Cindy, without hesitating, clamped the protruding piece of metal. Grabbing it she pulled, Max screamed in pain. Sketch, yelling over her scream, "Hurry up girl, they are already heading over here."

Cindy said to Max, "Girl this is going to hurt"

Cindy gave one more big yank. Max screamed, blood went every where. Cindy fell backwards holding up the wrench to Herbal. A tiny piece of metal with protruding wires had been ripped from Max's neck. Max said in a stressed voice, while still shaking, "Break it, you have to break it, it's a tracking device I think. Hurry, crush it."

Herbal without thinking dropped the rude piece of metal on the floor and stepped on it. There was a pause and silence, with only Max's hard breaths of pain and now ceasing seizure being heard. Sketch broke the silence, "They stopped, no wait. They're still coming."

Herbal told Cindy, "Cindy, take Max somewhere, we will try to distract them."

Cindy nodded. She spoke to Max, while wrapping a piece of torn towel around Max's wound, "Come on girl, we have to go. Sketch, clean this floor up."

Max was very drowsy, but she knew that she was in enemy territory. And these people couldn't be enemy's. They were putting their necks on the line for her and she didn't even know why really. Max got up with Cindy's help. Cindy placed one of Max's arms over her shoulder and walked.

Max felt her strength returning to her. Her vision came back, the shaking stopped, and the pain was almost completely gone. She looked behind her; they weren't going to get away at this pace. Not this way either, in the open, where soldiers could be lurking in every corner. Max stopped walking. She turned to Cindy and asked her, "Tell me, where are you taking me?"

Cindy looked at her; a little surprised she was able to walk so suddenly. "My place, why?"

Max paused, her place. Max felt she knew what Cindy was talking about. "Listen, I don't know what it is, but I feel like I know who you are. For some reason I trust that, now, I will meet you alright?"

Cindy didn't answer but nodded. She understood. Max nodded back to her. Then took off through an alley. She didn't need to go far. Soon she arrived at a small apartment. Much smaller than Logans. She walked through the door. Box's of things were in one room. She walked into that room. All of the box's said, Max's Clothes, Max's junk,' it was Max's this and Max's that. On about eight boxes. A bed was in one corner of the room.

Then she felt something strange. Something she least expected A flash back.


	9. Crude Discovery

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9: Crude Discovery

Not a full memory. Just a flicker, a glimer, that quickly melted away from Max's mind as quickly as it had come. The memory was short, it was at a time when she had freedom. She was riding a bike, her bike, but racing with someone. That was all she could remember. She picked up the object that had lit her candle of memory. A bottle of oil. Oil for a bike, for a motorcycle. She dropped it into a box beside where it had been. Looking at the box labeled, "Max's Shoes", she heard the door open to the apartment. She turned quickly, and cat like, briskly walked to the door with her back to the wall.

"Max? Are you here?"

Cindy's voice broke through the air. Max came out of the room that she was hiding in.

She looked around cautiously. Cindy walked forward with open arms,

"Oh my God, Max, where have you been? I thought you were dead girl!"

But Max knocked Cindy's arms out of the way, she yelled,

"Don't! Don't do that again."

Cindy walked forward, she asked in a concerend voice, "Max, whats wrong?" Cindy walked forward again. But Max backed away, she said, "Listen to what I told you, don't come near me. Even though you, you know, like saved my ass back there, I still won't hesitate to kick yours."

Cindy stopped and looked at her friend, biting her lip she said in choked tears, "ok, well. Um, why don't you go change or something?"

Max looked at Cindy with curious eyes. Then turning, Max headed into the room she had just come out of. Max shut the door, grabbing a black tank top and a pair of black leather pants. Once she changed into the new clothes, she decided to go out to the living room and start her pushups. Opening the door, she heard Cindy say,

"uh huh, yeah ok. Yeah alright. Got it. Nope, Yeah, ok, uh huh. Ok, bye."

CLICK

"Who were you talking to?" Max asked suspicously now looking around even more nervously. Expecting at any moment a Manticore soldier to come crashing through the window.

"Um, uh, I was talking to Oh my God, Max what, what happened to you?"

Max looked at herself in a mirror that was leaned against a wall. She gasped, and turned back to Cindy, holding her arms, and glared at her. She opened her mouth and an angrey whisper came out, "Don't tell anyone. No one can know about this."

Runnining back into the room she just came out of, she grabbed her jacket that she still had from when she had escaped Manticore soldiers. Putting it on quickly, she came out of the room for the third time. This time two people waited for her.

"Max." Logan's voice was directed towards her.

Cindy was in a corner, obviously expecting the worst. Max looked at the two of them. She said in a stressed voice, "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this?"

She glared at Logan, "What are you doing here? I am not going to go back with you."

Logan answered calmly, with a now swolen lip, "Max, you have to calm down."

Max backed away a step or two.

"Max, please. We aren't going to hurt you. We don't want to hurt you. Max come on."

Max looked at him, then around the room. She didn't like it here. So small, so confined, like a cage, like the cages at Manticore. She hadn't noticed it before, but she was uneasy now. She didn't like how open the place was either, yet it had so many walls. Just like Manticore. Just like the tiny boxed in rooms, like the bunkers, like the lab, the disipline room. Her eyes passed over to the mirror, she did a double take. A built black man was aiming from the window with a gun. She turned around just in time to see and hear the gun shoot.

With a ping, a dart was sent into Max's side. She turned around and looked at Logan and Cindy with desperate eyes. Then fell to the ground 

"Thanks Bling," Logan said to the shooter in the window.

"No problem. I figured that hanging out at the shooting range on my free time would come in useful."

Logan gave a wry smile. He turned to Cindy, she was still in the corner looking at Max's stunned body. He told Cindy, "You were great. Thank you. We are going to take her back to a safe house. She can't stay here. Manticore might find her."

Cindy swallowed hard, she looked at Logan. She said to him with a voice full of worry, "Logan, they did something to her in Manticore. Her arms, they are all, all." She couldn't finish the sentence. Looking away from Max, she held her hands on the side of the counter.

Bling, seeing as he was the closet to Max's body, moved his hands towards Max's jacket. He pulled one sleeve up. Backing up immediately. Logan merely stood there in shock. He heard Cindy behind him shuffle her feet. Logan walked towards Max now. Bling turned away saying, "My God."

All over Max's arm were scars, only they looked different. Blisters and bumps the size of dimes and pennys ran from her wrist to her elbow. Light pink and white scars flecked her forearm. Pits, and peeling skin covered the section of flesh that was visible.

Cindy told them, "it's worse."

Bling pulled the sleeve on Max's jacket completely off. Pits and odd bumps ran along her skin. There were blisters the size of penny's and dimes there to. Little white and pale pink scars, even some strange light purple ones sprinkled her arm in sections here and there. It was worse by Max's wrist and arm joint. There were scabbed gash marks on the tenderside of her elbow. Open sores ran up and down her wrist. Dead skin was peeling in large amounts. Her arm was in an odd angel between her shoulder and elbow.

After about ten minutes of silence Cindy finnaly turned around,

"What did they do to her? What did they do to her Logan?"

Logan was quiet. A cold rush of hatred filled him. It felt as if his entire body had turned to frozen ice and his heart a block of iron. He was angrey, furious, undescribably p-d off at whoever had done this to Max. Whoever could do this to anyone for that matter! Now he almost wished that Max had died. Whatever she had been through to get like this, a gunshot through the chest would probably have been a night at the bar compared to this. Logan took action, 

"Bling, change of plans. You go back to my place and wait to see if Syl or Krit calls. Cindy, you come with me. We are going to take her back to Sabastions he might know what to do Well? LETS GO!"

Bling got up and looked at Logan and asked in an unsure voice, "Logan are you sure?"

"Yes," he answered shortly.

Bling opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Logan walked over to Max's still limp body and picked her up. 

Cindy just said, "I'll get her jacket." 

Logan nodded and walked out of the door with Max cradled in his arms. Cindy sniffed, and looked around the apartment and said, "Why did they do this to you Max?" Then she shut the door.


	10. Restraints

Chapter 10: Restraints

Chapter 10: Restraints

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it?" Logan asked aloud.

__

"These aren't like any scars that I have seen," answered his friend.

Cindy asked, "Well what are they from don't you know?"

Sabastion answered, "_Well, look at how the worst of these scars start at the wrist and follow along the veins. They look like spider's legs almost. These gash marks. They look like entry wounds."_

"For what?" Logan asked.

"_Wires perhaps. That would explain the spider like scars and blister formation. It is almost like her skin was cooked from the inside out."_

"You mean she was electrocuted?" Asked Logan.

__

"Now that you mention it, yes."

"But why?" Cindy asked.

"For information." Answered Logan in a voice that was colder than steel.

"You mean she went through all that hell, just to keep information to herself?" Cindy asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes." Logan again answered.

Sabastion interrupted, _"The drug in that dart is bound to wear off soon. Over there, on the table beside my computer. Take that case. She needs an injection every six hours."_

"What is it?" Logan asked as Cindy got the case.

__

"They are a certain drug that I created while you were gone. I made it incase things didn't go over a smoothly. It is a mixture of tranquilizer for big cats and a sedation fluid to help her relax even more. It will keep her calm enough that we should be able to eventually get information from her. Like why whoever did this to her Did this to her. Hopefully, it will also stall for time for her arms to heal. Don't look at me like that Logan, you and I both know that right now she is acting in cat instincts. Right now she is like a feral cat. Once"

"Once tame and now wild."

There was silence. Then Cindy interrupted, "Logan don't you think we should take her somewhere now? I think the drugs are wearing off." She cocked her head to the still limp body of their friend. She was right. For at that moment, Max's hand twitched. 

Sabastion instructed, _"Give her an injection, now. Before she realizes what has happened."_

Cindy tied off Max's left arm as Logan prepared the concoction. Cindy said in a frantic voice, "Logan, she's waking up"

Logan handed the needle to Cindy. There were restraints on the table she was on. Quickly as he could, he buckled Max down. Her arms, torso, neck, and legs had been tied down. And just in time. For at that moment she regained consciousness, she attempted to get up. But couldn't for she was too tightly held down. She opened her mouth to yell something at them when she saw the needle. Her eyes grew wide with fear, her entire face turned rigid. She whimpered in a not so like Max voice, "please, don't. Get that thing away from me! Get it away from me! She was yelling now in a frantic tone filled with fear and panic. "Stop it! No! Get away from me! No! No! Stop it! Stop! Stop it damn it!"

Cindy and Logan could see that she was struggling against the restraints. Logan walked over to Max with needle in hand, "Stay still Max. It will only sting a little. Max stay still." He hated what he was doing to her. He felt like a dirty traitor. If only Max could remember he would never do anything to hurt her.

But the fearless Max they knew was no more. She had left. Now all they could see was a terrified child who looked as if she had been abused her whole life. Max shook her head from side to side as much as the restraints would allow her. She yanked her head upward, choking herself, her head slammed back onto the table. Sabastion had been silent the whole time and remained so. Everyone was silent. Cindy looked away again. She couldn't bear to see her best friend, who had been like an older sister to her, always protecting her, always there for her; she couldn't bear to see her struggling like a rat caught in a trap. She couldn't even imagine what Logan must have felt. Logan came closer with the needle. Max struggled even harder. 

The thick leather straps had begun to cut into her flesh. It didn't stop her though, she kept struggling, finally Logan knew it was now or never, walking briskly over to Max, he stuck the needle into her mangled arm. He could hear Max's screams as he injected all of the fluid into her system. The screams did not end, but they soon quieted to mere shouts of rage and fear. Then there was silence again. She was knocked out. It was over. The first injection had ended.

Cindy and Logan thanked Sabastion. After they loaded the unconscious figure into the back of the van they had used to get there, they drove in silence. Then Cindy broke the quite, "Logan, what was she hiding from Manticore?"

Logan stayed silent for a minute or two than answered, "I don't know exactly. Although I have a feeling it was our location."

"You mean, Max went through all of that just so that our ass's wouldn't get found?"

"Yes. That is my theory. But we won't know until she starts to remember things."

Cindy nodded. The van pulled into an old broken down building. In silence, the two of them took Max out of the van and walked into the abandoned building. It was an abandoned hospital Cindy soon learned. The two of them walked with Max to a room. This room had been cleaned out fairly well, and one of the same tables that was in Sabastions lab was in here. They laid Max onto the table and both of them strapped her in. Her wounds had stopped bleeding now. Logan suggested that they take shifts. Day by day, Cindy insisted on taking first watch, and Logan agreed.

He told her that he had to get home to see if Syl or Krit had contacted them. Logan left Cindy a gun, although he said that it was incase Manticore decided to drop in, they both knew who it was really for. If Max got out of control, they would have to take drastic measures, Max was wild now. Like Sabastion had said, she was a feral cat and they had to tame her.


	11. Drunk

Chapter 11:

Chapter 11: Drunk (yes that is right the lovely injured Max gets drunk:P)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Max looked down and lip read a few note cards. She was wearing a beautiful long maroon gown. And she held in her hands a small stack of note cards. She felt her lips moving and looking up now and then to the person she was reading them to That man, the man who called himself Logan. He was smiling as he repeated the lines aloud that she was lipreading to him. In one corner of the room, of what seemed to be like a wedding party, she noticed a black girl with slightly poofy hair. Cindy. The name came to her mind. Cindy Cindy... Her name was Cindy. And the mans name was Logan. She thought of Cindy. But before she could get farther into her dream

Max awoke, she was in darkness. Cold, black darkness, shrouded her like a dark and evil cloud. She didn't like the darkness. She hated it. Enhansing her vision she saw that according to the clock across the hallway, it was 4:08AM. At first, once she took in her surroundings she feared she was back at Manticore. But she realized that if she was, there would be an iv hooked to her as well as some more of those wires. She shuddered. But then it hit her, what if she was in the dicipline room. That would explain the darkness, was she being diciplined? She saw a dim light in the corner that barely gave any light. She made out a figure sitting, slumped, asleep in a chair.

She pulled her arms, and winced painfully as she felt a blister pop and ooze into her other cuts. She knew she would have to deal with it. She had to get out of here. She was in enemy teritory, she had to keep moving. She wriggled her arms even more, she felt her skin get hot with searing pain. She ignored it. She had to get out of here, the closed walls, the darkness. She could here the figures breathing getting lighter, they were going to wake up soon. She pulled and tugged at her straps. She heard a click, one had started to come undone. But it was still hooked together just enough for her to stay put. The figure shifted. She kept struggling to get free.

"Max? You awake girl?" A sleepy voice asked in the darkness.

Max knew better than to answer. Now she yanked her arm into the air, her arm was free!!! At least that was what she thought, but whoever had fastened her here had fastened her upper arm as well. There was no way che could get out. She knew it. She was weak, tired, and was slightly dizzy from not eating. But then memories of earlier flooded back to her. The room, the needle, the shot, the pain. That was all she needed. She then, in a mad and sloppy panic for a X-5, started to just yank the restaints. Panic enveloped her, she was terrified of this place. The restraints, the darkness, everything. She didn't like it. She had to get out.

Her instinct told her she was safe with whoever it was that was in the room with her. But fear and panic pushed instinct aside. Her breathing increased as she thought of the needles at Manticore, as she remembered of the endless hours of electricity that was shot through her body. She could still remember the dark cell she spent so many days in. The sound of her bones being broken again and again to test how fast the could grow. Then she remembered how something made her forget the information she held. The only thing she could remember telling Manticore was that she couldn't remember anything. But she also remembered how that was a lie, and how the doctors, nurses, and staff knew it was a lie as well. That was why she needed to forget.

Now the lights turned on in the little room. Cindy stood by the wall. Max saw another one of the shots laying on a counter to her left. She shifted her weight to the right. As if she could force the table to move farther away from the needle that would peirce her skin. Cindy walked towards Max, who by now had worn her already infected arms to a raw and bloody red. Cindy's soft voice broke through the air,

"Max. Listen to me. You know that I wouldn't do this to you if it wouldn't help you right? You know that don't you?"

Max swung her head to face Cindy, she had broken into a sweat and her eyes flashed, "is that what you think you're doing?"

Cindy layed a hand on Max's arm. Max recoiled at the feeling of somone touching her infected arm. Cindy quickly took it away, "I forgot, sorry. Listen girl, I don't know what they did to you in there But I think you do. I think you also know that neither me or Logan would ever hurt you."

Max still stared at the needle. Drops of cold sweat slid down her forehead as she fought against the reistraints. Cindy grabbed the buckle Max had earlier undone herself from and gently put Max's wrist into it. Pulling the strap tighter than it was before, she buckled it. Max was so tired now from fighting the straps that she let Cindy do this. Max shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. Exhaling she turned back to Cindy.

"Listen, I don't know who I was or am anymore, got it? I don't remember you, and I don't remember Logan. But for some reason I went through hell to protect someone. Who I can't remember, and why I can't remember, who the hell knows?. All I can remember is the nights that I spent at Manticore in the dici I tell you what, I will behave like a good little girl if you just keep that needle away from me."

Cindy walked over to the counter and picked up the needle, "Max, I'm sorry. I can't trust you like this. No one can. Your right, just like you said, you don't remember who you are so how can you remember that you are safe? Until then you are getting four of these a day. I'm sorry."

Max, now regretting her struggling earlier, wasn't as able to fight the restraints again. So instead, in a pleading voice she asked, "Cindy, please, don't use that thing."

Cindy just looked at Max's left arm and said, "I have to."

Max cried out in desperation, "Why are all of you doing this to me? Why? I don't want anymore needles, pins, wires, chips, tracking devices, I don't want anymore of that. Please. Cindy look what they did to me! Look at me! Do you see all of this pain I went through to protect you, Logan, everyone that I knew? Do you understand what I went through? Do you? I know it sounds stupid, but please, don't inject me with that stuff. Please Cindy. Please, you don't know what you could be doing!"

Cindy now had tears brewing in her eyes. She held Max's arm and inserted the needle and slowly she pumped the fluid into Max's veins. Max opened her eyes wide as she felt the cold needle sinking into her warm blood. She whimperd, "Oh God," as more memories flooded back to her mind from Manticore.

Max now felt sleepy, hyper drunk. That was the feeling that she felt, she felt drunk. Max now just lay there on the table looking around the room. In a few minutes she would be sleeping again. Sleep, dreams, memories.


	12. Moving Home

Chapter 12:

Chapter 12: Moving Home

Cindy took the needle out of her friends arm. Watching her lying there, defenseless, and scared, made Cindy feel uneasy. She missed the bad ass Max, that by now if anyone had done this to her, she would have beaten their asses into the dirt. It was strange to see this side of Max. It was like she had always been like this, but it had never shown. She had kept it so hidden from everyone that knew she was from Manticore. She had never told Cindy the details of what they did at Manticore, and now Cindy knew why. Cindy pulled a chair up beside Max's table. Resting her elbows on the table, she got an idea.

Now would probably be one of the few chances they had to find out what exactly they did to Max. But should she ask her? Or wait for Max to tell her instead? She wasn't sure. Finally Cindy decided that she would just ask what they did to her If Max felt like telling her or anyoneelse later about the sinister details, than she could. Cindy cleared her throat and then began; she had about ten minutes before Max would go out of it completely.

"Max, Max, I want you to answer a few questions for me. Ok?"

Max turned her head towards Cindy; her eyes were slightly puffy, and tired. She was too weak to put up a fight like earlier. She closed her eyes and answered in a sleepy voice,

"Huh? Oh, sure, whatever."

Cindy took a breath; Max didn't realize what she was doing Did she? No, if Max knew what she was doing, well, Cindy highly doubted that she would have been answered in such a calm voice. 

"Max, who did this to you?"

"Uh, Renfro."

"Ok, Max, why did Renfro do this to you?"

Taking a tired breath, "She was trying to get information from meDiscipline me"

"What was she trying to learn from you?"

"I," Max began with a yawn, "I can't remember exactly, something. Something about who my friends were before I was captured What my relationship with Eyes Only' was"  


Before Cindy asked another question, she heard footsteps in the hallway. Logan was coming for his night shift. So Cindy ended it there. Getting up from her seat, she walked towards the counter with the now empty syringe.

"Hey Logan," Cindy began when she heard the footsteps stop outside of the door.

Turning around, she gasped. Dropping the syringe with a clatter on the floor. She went to grab for the gun that was in the drawer beside her. But the intruder rose theirs before Cindy could get to it.

"You have my soldier. What did X-542 tell you?" Asked Renfro in a calm voice.

"Nothing. She didn't tell me anything." Lied Cindy.

Renfro sneered, "I don't believe you, however, I have ways of finding out what I want. Come with me."

Cindy stood still; she didn't want to come. She wasn't going to come with her. Renfro signaled her hand outside of the door. Four soldiers came briskly into the room. Two undid Max from her restraints, and another grabbed Cindy by the arm. Cindy struggled against the grip on her arm. Renfro observed in an oily voice, "Well, I see you have sedated soldier X-5452. Thank you for your help. You may come with us."

Cindy just stated the word, "No!"

Renfro turned around quickly, and glared at Cindy, "Please, I insist."

So Renfro, four troopers, Max, and Cindy headed into the dark alleyway. Cindy mustered up the courage to ask a question, "How did you find out we were here?"

Renfro laughed mockingly as she signaled to the soldiers to load Max into the back. Then, to answer Cindy's question, all she did was tapp her nose with her index finger. Then she walked off to the front of the van while saying, "Get her in the back. I want three of you back there."

One trooper followed Renfro into the front of the van, while the other three tossed Cindy into the back of the van. As Cindy situated herself in the van, she noticed that Max had once again been tied up. The three troopers loaded into the back, two in front of Cindy, and one beside her. She wasn't afraid of these people anymore now. It was just Renfro that made her skin crawl. So she asked, "Yo, why are you doing this to Max?"

One of the troopers answered, "Soldier X-5452 is needed back at base."

That sent Cindy over the edge, "You know she has a damn name!"

The trooper beside her said, "Her name at Manticore is X-5452."

Cindy than asked, "What is up with this X-54 shit?"

One of the troopers chuckled and answered, "So that there is no emotional attachment to the specimen that was created. She is from the specimen group X-5"

Cindy answered in a sarasctic voice; "She isn't a specimen either. She is a person, she has a name to."

There was silence. They drove for a while in the darkness. Cindy felt the van stop. In minutes they were inside Manticore. Cindy took in the scene. Wire fences surrounded the complex, with barbed wire at the top. The whole place looked like one big stone and metal building. Inside there were guards in every hall, and outside every door. It looked like a prison. They passed a room where a child was getting a bone broken. Cindy knew this, because she heard the sickining crack and the scream of pain. They walked further down the hallway. Then stopped. 

Renfros voice began, "one of you please escort this woman to her cell. You two, come with me, we need to get to the Discipline Chamber with Soldier X-542."

One trooper then handcuffed Cindy and ruffly walked her down the hall. As they walked, they passed a group of children marching town the hall. An instructor was in front of them while another gaurd followed behind. One of the children fell to the floor and went into a seizure. The others kept marching leaving the weakest behind. Cindy stopped and watched in horror as the guard looked at the child in disgust and said on his earpeaice, "One of the X-7 soldiers is in hallway E12. In need of assistance. Over." And with that the guard walked on leaving the child on the floor.

Cindy tried to walk over to the child, who was now shaking violently on the floor, but her capture jerked her further down the hallway. Leaving the poor defenseless, soldier', behind. They walked further down the hallway; finally they reached a stone door that held bars in a tiny opening at the top. The trooper flashed his badge in front of a little red light and the door opened. He threw Cindy ruffly into the dark room. The trooper told her, "Welcome to your new home."

The door shut. And Cindy was left alone in the dark walls of the cell.


	13. Electric Therapy

Chapter 12:

Chapter 13: Electric Therapy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max woke up. She lifted her head and looked around and soon recognized the room. She shot up. The leather straps held her down. She thought to herself, "Damn it! What the hell. I have been stuck in these for days!" Although she didn't show her emotion. She knew better than that. She was back at base; she had failed her objective. She was in the Discipline Room. She waited. Then, someone came from the shadows. Renfro.

"Hello Soldier X-5452. You failed the objective; you know what is in store for you correct? Correct? ANSWER SOLDIER!"

"YES MA'M!"

"Good. Oh dear, you know what else I discovered? That you may have revealed information to you friend that we have also captured. She is in her cell though. Soldier, if you tell us what you told her, we will let her go unharmed."

Max stayed silent. She really couldn't remember if she had said anything, although she didn't doubt it. She knew she was basically drunk as hell from the drugs they pumped her with. Max also knew that Renfro had a way with words. She would tell you, "If you do your objective right, than your training will be less today." Of course, then it would be double the next week. So she remained silent. If anyone paid for her mistakes, she wanted it to be her. No body else, just her.

Renfro noticed the defiance immediately; she called over a little box in the room, "Will Medical staff 4368 come to the disciplinary room immediately? That was Medical staff 4368"

Renfro smiled, "Just like before huh? Well, we will get it out of you sooner or later. As well as some other little secrets of yours."

Renfro then walked out as soon as the medical staff walked in. The door shut and she turned her head immediately to the staff, she spoke in hushed words, "Do you know what you are doing? Don't do this. Don't do"

"Be quiet soldier or we will have to double your punishment." Interrupted a doctor.

"Don't talk to me like I am some science project of yours! I didn't do shit to deserve what you are about to do."

"That's it, double. Doctor, 212, set up the system for another hour added on top of the two hours already prepared for soldier X-5452."

"How many minutes apart should the shock wave be?" Asked the other doctor.

"There should be a shock for one minute, every 25 seconds. Renfro wants the Shock Wave to move slowly."

Max knew that there was no use in arguing. But then she saw the surgical knife on the table beside her. She felt the blood leave her face. She was terrified. They knew it to. She couldn't help herself, she shouted at them as they tightened her straps, and put a cushion under head, "DO YOU KNOW WHY RENFRO IS DOING THIS? BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT PEOPLE THAT I CARED FOR! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

She knew she would be paying for that sudden outburst. She heard the doctor mutter to another, "Set it for four hours."

Max was angry. She couldn't even remember when she spent time with that Cindy' or Logan', but for some reason she was going through hell to protect her and the other. Possibly more than that. She shut her eyes in frustration. She felt a nurse come over and slit her arm with the surgical knife. She wasn't expecting that. She let out a gasp of pain. She turned her head to the nurse, "Don't do this. Please don't do this. I don't know if I can deal with this again. Please!"

She saw the nurse look into Max's eyes. Max could tell at an instant this woman hated where her career had brought her. She just blinked a few times and placed the IV into Max's arm. Several more slits were made along her arms, as well as up to her knees. In each slit, a copper wire was inserted. They lifted Max up, just enough to slit her back as well. She felt her eyes tear up at ever cut. She choked her tears down every time a wire was slid in-between her flesh and muscle. They laid her back down. She felt her heart quicken. Of course, it wasn't exactly her heart either. She blinked a few times while looking at the ceiling. The thought of Zac brought her a deep sadness that no one but brother and sister could explain. She couldn't think of that now. She had to think of things that would keep her strong through the four hours to come. So she took a deep breath and then she heard it.

CLICK

The Shack Wave had been set. She took another breath. She counted down the seconds, 

25, she closed her eyes; 20, she could feel the wires warming up; 18, she kept thinking of the pain to come; 15, the wires grew hotter; 10, she let the tears come and didn't hide it; 5, she felt the wires burn; 3 she was almost sobbing, and in the corner of her eye-she could make out the nurse from earlier looking away; 1, this was it, she took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes felt like they were going to burst because she was holding them so wide. Her skin crackled and felt hot. It felt like blue fire running up and down her arms and legs. She could feel her veins expanding under the pressure. She could smell the stench of her skin starting to smoke. She screamed and kept screaming. It was the worst pain ever. She could feel her old blisters pop and newer ones form. She could hear her pulse being calculated on the machine behind her; it was up o 98, 99, 120, 124, 120, 119, 97, regular pulse. She looked at her arms. They were waxy and purple. There were little red dots where vessels had popped under the pressure. She could see where her veins were even more than she could before hand. Wherever large veins were located on her arms, there was a swollen red purple bulge. She looked at the clock. Her 25 seconds were up. She felt the wires blue fire again and soon what happened in the last minute would happen again.


	14. SOLDIER X5452!

Chapter 14: "SOLDIER X-5452

Chapter 14: "SOLDIER X-5452!"

Cindy sat in her cell for what felt like five hours or so. She sat up in off of her mat that served as a bed. She had been thinking a lot about the past few days. She was just about to lay back down when she heard foot steps in the hallway outside her door. She heard the door beside her open.

"IN HERE SOLDIER!"

"YES SIR!" Cindy recognized Max's voice at once.

Looking around her cell, she noticed that on either side of the walls were little windows like the one on the door. Only these had sliding pannels so that you could talk to the person beside you. At least that's what they looked like they were for. She slid her pannel open, noticing that Max's was shut, she tapped on her friends pannel. She could here no movement from with in.

"psssst. Max? Max! Max! Damn it open this thing."

She heard shuffling feet. She was just about to call out Max's name again when she noticed a strange smell. It smelled of burned sausages almost. But not as strong. She shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. She tapped the pannel again, "Max! I know your in there! Open up! I know you can hear me girl. Listen, I have been sitting in here for at least three hours. Open this thing up! Max! Why won't you talk to me?"

She heard shuffling feet once more. Then the sound came closer. Her footsteps sounded like she was limping. The sliding panel opened. Max's eyes met Cindy's. Max's eyes looked wild, sad, and scared, she looked around quickly and whispered to Cindy.

"Listen, they won't be gone long. I can't get caught again. I can't"

Cindy then could smell the scent of burnt sausages again. She couldn't help herself she asked, "What IS that smell? You smell it right? Not just me right?"

Then she noticed Max turn away quickly. Too quickly apparently, because Cindy heard the distinct noise of someone hitting the ground. Cindy stood up as high as she could and looked inside of Max's cell. She saw her friend scoot herself up against the opposite wall. Her arms were black and blue. She saw that blood ran from her eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Her fingernails bled as well. She noticed that Max's pants had been rolled up to her knees and the same burning flesh was seen on her legs.

Max, what happened?" Ciny asked in a fearful voice.

"Punishment."

"For what?"

"For saving your ass." Max said in a angrey whisper.

"What?"

"You heard me. Why the hell do you think I wouldn't get attached to anyone in any way once I got out? Why the hell do you think I didn't want you to be pumping me with shit? Because of this Cindy."

Max held her arms up, she got up slowly and turned around with her back to Cindy, lifted her shirt to reveal her blistered back.

"Because of this! This is what has been happeing to me for three years!" Then Max slumped to the ground wincing in pain.

Cindy said through the panel, "I am so sorry Max. I'm sorry. I didn't know girl. I wish you would have said something"

"Why didn't you just ask me while you were asking me other things when I was high off of whatever you pummped me up with?" Max asked in another whisper full of anger.

"They know?:"

"Of course they know dumb ass! I didn't tell them, you didn't tell them, but she knows."

"Who?"

"Renfro. She took over the X-5 group when Lydecker wasn't found. Me and Brin went through hell. Lydecker isn't here to protect us from her anymore. Brin was shipped off though on some 8 month mission in south Africa a week ago."

Cindy said, "Why are you telling me this? You are just going to end up being punished or whatever again."

That sent Max off, "This isn't whatever Cindy." She glared at her companion through the panel and got up. Max limped over to the liittle window and held up her arms saying in a harsh whisper, "This isn't whatever. Do you see this? Can you see this? None of this would of happened hadn't you takin the TDD from my head!"

Cindy asked, "Is that what it was?"

Max rolled her eyes taking her arms down. "Yes, that thing was planted in my head. It was meant to stay. I didn't forget' purposely. I think the only person that I really forgot' before that thing came out was Logan. I can't remember why. I just did. I don't think I forgot anyone else . Were you there when they took the TDD out?"

"No."

Max gave a sneer, "Well for your information, it electricutes you to. Its put there as some sort of new gizmo. If a soldier is captured, the enemy will try to pull it out of your head. If they get it out, the electricity that was shot through your head and it makes you forget everything except your advisor, and other soldiers and troopers."

"You mean we made you forget u" Cindy began.

Max started at a noise Cindy didn't hear. She shut her pannel and walked quickly over to the cot. She sat there staring into nothing. Cindy follwed her friends action after she heard foot steps. She heard Max's door open, 

"ATTENTION SOLDIER!"

"YES SIR!"

"YOU ARE TO GET READY FOR YOUR MEETING WITH YOUR BETTER. CLEAN YOURSELF UP SOLDIER YOU LOOK REPULSIVE!"

"YES SIR! PERMISSION TO ASK QUESTION SIR!"

"PERMISSION GRANTED!"

"SOLDIER X-5452'S QUESTION IS AS FOLLOWS, WHAT WILL I CLEAN MYSELF WITH SIR?"

"WHATEVER YOU HAVE!"

"PERMISION TO ASK SECOND QUESTION SIR!"

"PERMISSION DENIED! BE READY IN FIVE MINUTES SOLDIER. OR ELSE YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL LAST TOMORROW AS WELL."

"YES SIR!"

"Oh and Soldier?"

"YES SIR?!"

"STAND UP RIGHT WHEN YOU MEET YOUR BETTERS."

"YES SIR!"

"NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20"

"PERMISSION TO MAKE OBSERVATION SIR!"

"PERMISION GRANTED."

"SOLDIER X-5452'S OBSERVATION IS AS FOLLOWS: I HAVE BUT LESS THAN 5 MINUTES TO CLEAN UP AND DO PUSHUPS SIR!"

"WELL THEN, GET STARTED ON THOSE PUSHUPS!"

"BUT SIR"

"DO NOT INTERUPT YOUR BETTERS! DROP AND GIVE ME THIRTY! AND I WANT TO SEE EVERY SINGLE ONE!"

Cindy could here Max get on the floor. She could here her breathing in and out as she did her pushups. She was struggling by 27, obviously still hurting from the therapy'. Finnaly she could hear Max rise from her push ups. The gaurds voice broke through the air again, 

"SOLDIER X-5452, YOU BETTER WORK ON THOSE PUSHUPS! YOU NOW HAVE LESS THAN THREE MINUTES LEFT! IF I EVER SEE THAT PITFUL DISPLAY AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE X-1'S USE YOU FOR PRACTICE!"

"YES SIR!"

"SOLDIER X-5452"

"YES SIR?!"

Cindy winced as she heard the sound of fist on face. The guard had puched Max in the face.

"LESS THAN TWO MINUTES SOLDEIR X-5452! GET PREPARED!"

"YES SIR!"

Cindy heard the door shut. And Max sliding to the ground. Cindy asked more to herself than anyone else, "So this is where you grew up?"

She heard Max answer her retorical question, obviously heard by her cat senses, "Yep, this is my home. Born and raised Born and raised"


	15. Discovery

Chapter 15: Discovery 

Chapter 15: Discovery

Logan walked down the hallway of the building. It was queit and dark. Now around 5:20AM. He knew he was late. He reached the outside of the door. Walking in, his eyes widened in shock. No one was there. All hope drained from him. Max and Cindy were both gone. He knew he wouldn't find anything, but he searched the room anyway. With every step, worry and horrific feelings enveloped him. What had happened? Had Max taken Cindy somewhere? Did Manticore find them? What had happened? Taking a breath, he noticed the empty syringe that was on the floor. Then he saw the drawer with the gun half-open. Max's restraints had been untied. Manticore had come. He knew it.

He walked towards the counter. Gripping his hands on the side, he felt weak and vonerable. He looked up at nothing. He was so, so, lost. He had Max, and once again she slipped through his fingers. Only this time she took another innocent with her. He finally decided on something. He wouldn't wait for Syl or Krit. They could catch up if they wanted to. He pulled his beeper out. Scrolling through numbers he found what he was looking for. He had held off on dialing this number for a while. He didn't even know if it would still work. He felt around in his jacket, pulled out the cell-phone he had remembered to bring. He dialed the number.

It rang.

RING

RING

RING

"Lydecker," Lydeckers voice broke over the phone.

"It's Logan."

"Oh? What do you want?"

"Max has been found."

There was a pause, Lydeckers voice came over the phone again, filled with an urgent tone, "What do you mean she is back? She died!"

"That's what I thought. She's back."

Logan then went into detail about the past day or two with Max. He told Lydecker everything while pacing around the room. He told him how she couldn't remember anyone or anything, how she was terrified of needles and small places. Then he told him about her arms, the safe house and where he was now. There was a silence.

Lydecker finally said, "Ok. Here is what we are going to do. I am sure that you have heard the Manticore is getting back on it's feet. And I think I know what it is that they used on soldi I mean, Max. There is an antidote. Although it has to be injected. You try to contact Syl and Krit. If you can't, then the two of us will head out. You break into the building. Do you have the blueprints from last time?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I heard from my sources that Manticores going to have a security check in about two or three weeks from now. On that day, they will shut down ALL security systems. We will go in that day. Listen to me, if Cindy is with her that Max will probably start to remember her life on her own. But If she doesn't Well Let's just say that this will be a lot harder than we expected. Can you contact Syl and Krit?"

Logan replied, "The last time they called they told me that they would be leaving the city. They are heading out of the country somewhere. Where I don't know. They needed to get out, apparently a few storm troopers busted into their hideout."

"Well than I guess it will just be you and me." Lydecker said.

Logan answered, "Guess so."

"Alright. We will head out in three weeks. 12:00AMIf I remember correctly that is when they are training the X-7's. Max should be inside at that time; Manticore doesn't like to mix different aged soldiers for training. I'll see you in three weeks."

CLICK

Lydecker had hung up the phone. Logan closed the cell phone and put it back inside his jacket. It was just like the first time they broke into Manticore. Logan had to get prepared, weapons is what he needed. He sat in a chair to think beside the door. Every minute that passed he felt more hatred welling up in him. Hatred for Manticore, hatred towards life, hatred towards whoever hurt the person he loved so much, hatred, for who stole his chance of having Max back in his life again.


	16. Bad News

Chapter 16: 

Chapter 16: Bad News

Max finished cleaning her bloody face and legs. She tried her best to straighten her hair and shirt. She could hear Cindy in the other cell. Cindy was silent, but she could hear her breathing. Max rolled her pant legs down. The door to her cell opened. Renfro stood in the doorframe.

Max stood abruptly. An agonizing pain shot up from her ankle to about three inches above her knee. She knew better though than to show her pain. She bit her tounge as she stood. She attempted to stand as tall and straight as possible. But her back wouldn't let her. It was still too sore from her Punishment that had only ended about ten minutes before hand. She felt something-wet slide out her ear; more blood was slowly dribbling out. She blinked her eyes a few times to wipe the fresh warm blood from them. Renfro stared at Max for what felt like an hour but was really only about three minutes. She was mocking Max, Max could see it. She was expecting Soldier X-5452' to slip up. Renfro opened her mouth,

"Sate your designation."

"X-5452!"

Renfro gave a wry smile. She said, "I hear that you have made friends with the woman in the next cell."

It was a statement not a question. Max said nothing. Renfro spoke once more,

"I did not mean for you and the other to make friends. Do you understand soldier?"

Max still said nothing. She wasn't going to answer to Renfro anymore.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Max still said nothing.

"Fine, I see that you will not answer me. Very well, have it your way. I came to tell you that your sister Brin has passed. She died this morning in action," Renfro leaned in closer to Max's ear and said in a cold voice, "Do you need another heart?"

Max felt something snap in her mind. She raised her hand and punched Renfro in the mouth. The guards started to come into the cell but Renfro held up her hand.

"No. Careful 452. You wouldn't want another discipline action taken towards you would you?"

The cell door shut. Max was left alone. Her sister was dead. Be hacked to pieces for organs. She had a friend next door that would probably be killed sooner or later. A year of her life had been forgotten. She had to get out of here. She held in her mourning. She couldn't do that now. She had to remember. She had to remember her life. Once she did, she could escape. She sat down and fought down the bubbling rage that was building inside of her. Renfro would get hers, soon.


	17. Concentration

Chapter 17: 

Chapter 17: Concentration

Max stayed awake all night thinking. Step by step, back from the moment she got into her cell. She kept thinking. Cindy called her name a few times. But she remained silent. She couldn't be disturbed. She sat on her bunk and slowly started to recall what she had forgotten. Full memories started to come back to her. She remained silent and spoke to no one except in training. An entire week went by and she remained this way. Even while she was training she thought of memories. She retraced her steps inside of her mind; she categorized everything she remembered in her head. One night she remembered why. Why she had forgotten. She remembered sitting inside of her cell thinking of Logan. Intimate thoughts, she remembered how he was what motivated her to hang on and get out. Then she remembered when Manticore had to save the eye laser torture to reprogram only, so as to save money. Instead they went back to the old torture system that Manticore first invented. 

That invention was known as Shock Wave'. She remembered that she was told that she would be the first soldier to be used in Shock Wave' in 43 years. She remembered the first time she was stuck in the room with the machine and how Renfro was going to observe the operation. She remembered how Renfro asked her a series of questions. And how at each one Max lied about. And after each question wasn't answered truthfully Renfro would give a one-minute electrocution. Horrified, she remembered that she did say this to Renfro after asked where the people she knew worked. She remembered saying, "The postoffice I used to work at." That night she had decided to forget Logan. She had to forget him to protect him. But before she could forget any of the others that she knew, she was told that she was going on a mission. Her mission, to destroy the people that she had known and worked with. Max remembered that she had taken the opportunity to escape. But just incase she decided to run, Renfro ordered the TDD to be placed on Max's head.

She remembered loading into the van, and pulling into the postoffice. How the troopers were sent systematically to areas around the postoffice. She even remembered looking up for some reason at the roof of the post office and spotting her brother and sister. She could remember the troopers grouping Normal, Cindy, Herbal, Sketch and Logan up against the wall. And she had grabbed Cindy by the hair and had thrown her up against the wall. Then she winced remembering breaking Cindy's nose. Soon she remembered being taken outside, and how she sensed Renfro watching so she acted like a soldier calling Syl and Krit traitors. She opened her mouth and spoke to her friend in the next cell.

"Hey Cindy, sorry."

"Bout' what?" Cindy asked, startled to hear Max's voice.

"Sorry I broke your nose."

There was a light laugh in the next cell.

Max gave a wry smile. Then it was wiped quickly from her face. She heard footsteps again. Was it Renfro coming back? Her cell door opened. Her course trainer stood in the doorway.

"SOLDEIR X-5452ATTENTION!!!"

"YES SIR!"

"SOLDIER X-5452 HAS A REPROGRAMMING SESION IN TEN MINUTES. BE READY SOLDIER!"

"YES SIR!"

The door shut. Cindy asked Max, 

"What the hell are they going to do to you now?"

"Shit" Max began rolling down a pant leg. "Renfro must sense that I have been rebelling again. Damn it."

"Max, what are they going to do to you? None of that electrical shit right?"

"Naaaa. Doubt it. Probably will last one to two hours at the most Give or take an hour. Don't worry. This shit I can deal with. They did this when we were still on course 6. Huh. Course 6. Heh."

"What?" Cindy asked in a curious tone.

"Nothing. It's just that I was remembering that course 6 was the last course that the 

X-5 group completed Because we escaped that night."

Cindy asked Max changing the subject, "So, you remember anything important?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Hey, when was the last time they fed you?"

Cindy thought a moment "I don't know May be like two hours ago."

"What do they give you anyway?"

"Some kinda stew I think."

Max jolted her head up at the last sentence. She walked quickly over to Cindy's wall, "Cindy, don't eat anything they give you? Got it? Nothing. Don't eat anything from them. You don't know what kind of shit the pumped up in there. I will pick you up some grub got it?"

Cindy was startled by the sound of sudden worry in Max's voice. But she knew better than to argue. She merely agreed and let it go. She knew she could trust Max. She knew that she could trust her even now. When her friend was just starting to remember her life.


	18. Food From Strange Places

Chapter 18: Food From Strange Places

Max was escorted to her cell. Her head thumped with pressure from the machine she had been hooked to. She must have been in there for five hours. Much longer than the standard two. She sighed as she lay down on her cot. She had been careful to not pay attention to the reprogramming session. Instead she thought more of her past life. She could sense something from Logan in her mind. It was like she had loved him before she had been taken. She pondered this a while, Max was just about to drop off when she heard Cindy ask in a hushed voice, 

"Max! You there? Hey, did you get anything for me to eat? I am hungry as shit!"

Max got slowly up from her cot and dragged her feet towards the wall. She opened the slot, as did Cindy. Max pulled two rolls from her bra. Cindy said in a sarcastic tone, 

"So now my food comes from your unseen body parts?!"

Max stood there with sunken eyes and told her, "Do you want to eat something from people you don't know who have probably been stuffing some kind of poison into? Or would you rather eat something mad for a Manticore soldier that won't harm you. And that the great friend that got it for you had to hide it in between her boobs all day ?!?"

Cindy rolled her eyes, "Give it here."

Max gave her the rolls. Cindy tore off some and started to eat it. Max left Cindy to her chewing and went to lie down on her cot once more. For the first time in a long time she actually wanted to sleep. She let her body do so. She knew that she had to get out of Manticore, and she knew that her body needed the energy. So she lay her head down and slept.

How long she was asleep she wasn't sure, but she was awakened by the sound of a loud and protesting voice.

"You best get your grubby paws off me damn it!!"

Cindy's voice broke through the silence. Max sat up right and leaned her head against the wall to listen. She heard more voices. They were going to take Cindy to another cell. Something was about to happen. Max could feel it in her bones. Something was about to go down. She could hear them taking, actually dragging, Cindy out of the cell. She kept her position against the wall and continued to listen to all that was being said. She could hear one of the escort's say; "You are being moved to Hall G-9."

Max repeated the hallway inside of her mind. Hall G-9'? Then it hit her. All that was down Hall G-9 was a hallway of cells. Usually filled with unlucky captives that were soon to be used for Target Practice. Max swallowed. She walked back to her cot. There was nothing that she could do. Max knew now that she had to get Cindy out. It didn't matter to Max if she herself was stuck in Manticore for another year or two, as long as she would be able to get the innocents out. Max knew that even if she could get out by herself, she could and would never live with herself knowing that she had left a beloved friend behind.

She laid down on the cot and thought to herself. She was restless. She wanted out of the cold stone walls that had imprisoned her for so long. And now she heard that her sister Brin was dead?! Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Max was alone. Completely and totally alone. She was the only X-5 left inside of these walls. No longer would she have someone that was highly trusted as a sister. No longer would she have a companion to talk to, to vent about the days training. She was by herself.

Ok yeah, yeah, I know that this chapter was a little bit short. I don't care!!!!! So poopy on those of you who do care! Wait scratch that NO! COME BACK! CONTINUE READING PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! ACK! Well I wonder if I just screwed myself :P:P:P


	19. BabySitting

Chapter 19: "Great, I am going to baby-sit a bunch of X-7's , Terrific"

"X-5452, Renfro would like a word with you."

Max came off of the drill mat and walked towards the guard. Max was puzzled. It had been almost three weeks since she had gotten here again. What did Renfro want with her? Max shrugged and continued on her way following the guard. She soon found herself infront of the blond bitch. (I shouldn't say that I am a blond to ^_^ lol) The guard walked out of the room and Renfro rose from her seat.

"State your designation."

"X-5452!" Max shouted playing along.

"Do you know why you have been called into my office 452?"

"NO MA'M!"

Renfro smiled, "Well It just so happens that I have had a number of good reports on your behavior. Even when you came back from that little, ahem', obstacle that happened in the post office."

There was a silence. Renfro began once more.

"Anyways, the X-7's will be starting on course 6 soon. And unfortunatly there were no soldiers that knew it as well as the X-5's. Do you know where I am going with this 452?"

"NO MA'M!" It was true! Max had no clue what Renfro was about to ask. But then

"I want you 452, to train the X-7 soldiers on course 6. I don't want to hear a thing except for daily reports. You are to begin their training tomorrow. In two days time, I want them ready to go against a cadaver. Got it?"

"Great, I get to baby-sit a bunch of X-7's Terrific"

At that note of sarcasm Renfro turned sharply and glared at Max.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you 452. You may think that you are the head Bitch around here, but let me tell you something 452"

Max sighed and lost her posture in an impatient' manor.

"I am the one that is in control. I always will be. There is nothing that you can do about it 452."

"Kicking your ass comes to mind" Muttered Max.

"What was that 452?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why will I be teaching them? I thought I was one of the least trusted soldiers around here."

Renfro merely said, "I do mind you asking. And it is none of your concern to know what my plans are 452. Now, I don't want to hear another word out of you until the report tomorrow. Understood 452?"

Max knew this was a trick question, so she remained silent.

"Good. Well 452 it is almost time for lights out. You may go now."

Max was taken to her cell. Her mind was swirling with a cloud of confusion. Why was Renfro letting her take the X-7's on course 6? Then a nasty little voice in her mind said, _No duh idiot, because Brin isn't here to do it for you, and the X-5's were the first group to successfully finish with course 6!_ It was true. If Brin were here, then she would be the one to teach the X-7's how to move along course 6. Max rolled her eyes, then again she thought of the fact of how if Brin WAS here, Max would probably still be taking the X-7's on course 6. Max was positive that Renfro knew how well Max had been with the Escape and Evade' ploy. Max was so confused. She finally decided, while siting in the dark, that she would just go with the flow. Buy some time, and figure out a way to escape. After all, she was good at it right?

ACK! Another short chapter!!!! Sorry!!!!! But I am close to done 


	20. The Hunt

Chapter 20: The Hunt  
  
X-7's ASSEMBLE!"  
  
Max shouted. Quick as could be the X-7's arranged themselves in a line. Today was the day the X-7's were going to work on a cadaver. Or soon to be cadaver. Max shook the feeling off of her like an unwanted chill. She could still remember the time when her group did this. Only when her group did it, something went terribly wrong that only her and the other X-5's could ever understand. She pushed the memory aside.  
  
"X-7's YOU ARE NOW READY FOR YOUR FIRST TIME TRIAL ON COURSE 6. ARE YOU READY?"  
  
"YES SOLDIER X5-452!"  
  
Turning a door that led into Manticore. She said through an intercome,  
  
"They are ready. Bring out the cadaver."  
  
Max prepared the artillery display as the X-7's waited in silence. She heard the door open and four figures came out. Two were gaurds that Max did not know by name, and the other two she knew by heart. Renfro, and.  
  
"Cindy?" Max asked in a quiet voice that only the X-7's would be able to hear. Cindy was being brought out side by the two gaurds. With Renfro in the lead. Then it all clicked in Max's mind. This was a test. A test to see how loyal Max was to Manticore. If Max could kill Cindy then she passed, but if she didn't. Max didn't want to think of what would happen to her. She had to think of a plan. Finaly she decided she would just have to make it up as she went along. Max, now finished with her display, started to pace infront of the X-7's.  
  
"SOLDIERS ASSEMBLE!"  
  
The sound of feet coming together was heard. Out of the corner of her eye Max could see Cindy watching in puzzlement and wonder. Max knew Cindy had no idea what she was here for.  
  
"SOLDIERS, HERE IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. THIS SOON TO BE CADAVER WILL BE LET LOOSE. SHE WILL HAVE HER CHOICE OF WEAPON. YOU WILL HAVE NONE. TREAT HER AS YOU WOULD TREAT A SOLDIER THAT HAS GONE ASTRAY. YOU WILL HUNT HER DOWN AFTER HER 30 SECOND START. YOU MUST FIND HER, AND DESTROY HER. THAT IS YOUR OBJECTIVE. IT MUST BE AS CLEAN AS POSSIBLE. CERTAIN DISIPLINARY ACTIONS WILL BE TAKEN FOR EVERY SPOT OF BLOOD THAT IS FOUND. DO YOU UNDERSTAND X-7S?!"  
  
"YES SOLDEIR X-5452!"  
  
"HOWEVER, IF THE 'TRAITOR' REACHES THE PERMITER, YOU ARE NOT TO DESTROY. YOU ARE TO COME BACK TO BASE IMMEDIATELY. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"  
  
"YES X-5452!"  
  
Max walked towards Cindy. Max then escorted her friend to the artiliery display. Max told Cindy.  
  
"Choose your weapon."  
  
"Max. wh."  
  
"Choose your weapon cedaver or you will become one sooner than is to be expected." Max could feel Cindy's fear. It was Max's cat instinct that told her that Cindy was frightened and merely putting on a badd ass look. Max almost winced when she saw that Cindy was about to go for the biggest gun in the case. Max stopped her with a few words.  
  
"Do not underestimate these soldiers. You will have to run more than shoot."  
  
Cindy took the hint and grabbed the smallest hand gun she could find. Cindy nodded and turned towards the woods. Cindy crouched down ready to run on Max's count.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Cindy took off down the hill. It was day time so it was easy to see where she was headed. Max turned to the X-7's and proceeded to count.  
  
".24.23.22.21.20."  
  
Max continued to think. She could not see where Cindy was headed but a horrible feeling told her it was in the wrong direction.  
  
".9.8.7.6.5.4.2.1.GO!"  
  
At the sound of her voice, the X-7's took off running at full speed. Max watched them run and smiled. It was a fake one, but hopefully a beleivable one. Max tried to make her face look as if she was proud to be a soldier and proud to watch her troops doing so well. And they were doing well! They started to spread out and branch off. Just as they were trained. But Max, when enhancing her vision, could see that they soon grouped together. They were hunting like a pack. Max knew it to. She knew that if they continued to go the way they were going, that Cindy wouldn't make it. She glanced at Renfro, noticing that she wasn'r looking, Now! Her mind told her as she took off. Their plan was in motion. Max took off. She ran as fast as her body would allow. She could hear the alarm go off at the base and Renfros angry shouts. She could hear the 'ping' of bullets hitting surrounding rocks. Max kept running.  
  
She was soon on the trail of Cindy. A mud slick here and a broken branch there indicated that Cindy was getting tired and clumsy now. Max kept running. She hadn't even broken a sweat yet. There was no sign of the X- 7's.Yet. Although Max knew that this could be because of one or two things, either they hadn't caught on to Cindy or they were doing better than Max expected. She continued to run. She soon spotted more broken twigs. Running over a hill she spotted Cindy sitting down by a creek. She was exhausted Max could see. She ran over. Cindy startled by Max's sudden arrival raised her gun and aimed, Max was faster though. She ran over and kicked the gun out of Cindy's hand. And handed it back to her.  
  
"Chill!" Max whispered glancing around. She sensed one of the X-7's closing in.  
  
"Max? Damn girl you scared the hell out of me!"Cindy whispered back.  
  
Max rolled her eyes and asked her in another hushed voice, "Girl, can you run anymore? Never mind. Don't answer aloud. If you can just nodd your head. Girl you were going in the wrong direction. This brings you out to a dirt road and some trees. You should have gone north, it would have brought you out to the main road. Someone would have picked you up."  
  
Cindy looked like she was going to ask a question, but thought better of it. She merely shook her head no to Max's question. Max nodded. Glancing around she noticed movement in the trees. Cindy jumped up in alarm and raised her gun again. Max shot around, "Ready for a piggy-back ride?"  
  
Before the OC could ask what the hell was happening, she was swept off of her feet and riding on Max's back. Max meanwhile was blurring through the trees. She could easily carry someone of Cindy's size and still blurr.  
  
Max grabbed Cindy and threw her over her shoulder when she saw them. Troopers. Cindy was completely surprised by what was happening.  
  
"They're on us!" Max shouted, "Get ready to shoot!"  
  
Cindy fumbled with the gun. Soon Cindy could see three of the troopers chasing her and Max. Cindy yelled in a shaky voice as Max ran, "BOO GO FASTER DAMN IT!!! GO FASTER!!!"  
  
"I BETTER HEAR SOME SHOOTIN' SOON!!!!" Max shouted back.  
  
Cindy muttered, "Damn it, shit shit shit, damn it.Son of a bitch. Fu. ha!" Cindy raised the gun ready to fire then said in a worried voice, "MAX, WE GOT PROBLEMS."  
  
"WHAT NOW?"  
  
"WELL. THEY SEEMED TO HAVE DISAPPEARED."  
  
"THEY HAVEN'T DISAPEARED. THEY ARE HIDING IN THE TREES. START SHOOTING ANY WHERE. YOU GOTTA HIT ONE OF THEM. THERE ARE TEN OF THEM OUT THERE.."  
  
"TEN!!!! TEN!!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?! I ONLY SAW THREE.. WHO THE HELL TOLD THEM TO HIDE IN THE TREES!?!?!"  
  
Cindy started to shoot at every brach that moved.  
  
Max stopped. They were just inside of the trees. She was panting. But still not a drop of sweat broke through her skin. Setting Cindy on the ground, she prepared her fighting stance.  
  
Cindy got up quickly and whispered to Max, "What do I do?"  
  
Her reply was simple and true."Run." 


	21. Go! Go! Go!

Chapter 26: "GO GO GO!!!"  
  
Cindy didn't hesitate. She ran to the edge of the trees. But just before she broke through she felt a sharp pain in her back. Hitting the ground, she felt her arm throb. Cindy turned around and saw a X-7 standing over her.  
  
"MAX!"  
  
Max turned around and saw the girl standing over Cindy.  
  
The deranged child attacked Max. But she wasn't fast enough. The next thing Cindy knew the child went flying into a tree. As did three troopers that had just arrived, who prepared to attack Max. Cindy in the mean time dragged herself to the trees edge. She broke through. Then she noticed a familiar face on the other side of the fence.  
  
"Logan!"Cindy said. She pulled herself up off of the ground and ran to the fence. She put her good hand on the chain fence. Soon she began to climb the wall of wire ignoring the sharp jabs of pain that broke out now and then from her arm. She climbed the fence. Cindy could hear Max shouting something to Cindy.  
  
"GO GO GO!!! GO CINDY GO!!! GET OUT OF HERE I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!!!"  
  
Cindy shouted back, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM TRYING TO DO?!?"  
  
Cindy could hear the sound of the Manticore siren now. She hadn't been listening before. But now she heard it clear as day. She hurried. Cindy soon reached the razor wire. Looking down Cindy took notice of Logan near the fence. Another man she had never seen before was there as well. Cindy started to ponder how she would get over the razor wire without getting cut. Cindy knew this couldn't happen. The other man she didn't recognize was soon climbing the fence with a paire of pliers in his mouth. She saw him clip the wire. Cindy asked him,  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Lydecker."  
  
Cindy recognized the name. She was about to slam him when she heard Max yelling.  
  
"CINDY GO!"  
  
Cindy didn't hesitate. She climbed over the fence and was soon on the ground. Her arm was throbing so painfully now she almost lost vision. She asked Logan, "Where's the van?"  
  
"Over there! Get in the woods!" Lydecker answered quickly.  
  
"Did I ask you bitch?" Her voice was laced with attitude.  
  
"Listen. We came here to get you and Max out. I will answer you if I want to. Although it seems that the two of you are getting along better than we thought."  
  
"Hardly." Cindy scoffed.  
  
Cindy turned and saw Max through the fence. She was so close. Then Lydecker came into veiw pulling Logan away from the fence. Cindy was puzzled at first. But then she saw the reason. Behind the remaining two X- 7's were troopers with tasers aimed at Max.  
  
Although no one seemed to see where the trio was now hiding. Logan was still staring at Max. Cindy whispered to herself, "Come on boo. Come on girl." 


	22. Breaking the Wire

** Ok yes, I'm back. Sorry for waiting two whole years before I actually did anything. You should all be pleased with me though. May be. Anywho, after re-readomg the content I realised that this thing was not rated correctly. A 13 year old should not be reading something like this. Then again, I was 15 when I first started this story. Now I'm almost 17. lol.**  
  
Chapter 22: Breaking the Wire  
  
Max could hear Cindy's voice, but then another voice caught her attention.  
  
"Max!"  
  
She turned instinctively toward the sound, "Logan?" Max choked on the words.  
  
"Max, get over the fence."  
  
Max turned around and quickly knocked out the last of the X-7's. Her fingers wrapped around the metal of the fence as her eyes locked with Logans. Chocolate and ocean looked at eachother intently. Memories rushed through her mind and in front of her face.  
  
"I'm never going to let them take me from you." Max vowed. Her eyes were wide and face serious.  
  
"I know." Logan whispered back to her. "Get over the fence Max."  
  
She stepped back a few paces andmade for a quick jump.. At the same moment, Logan was pulled from the chain link fence and into the trees just yards away. This could only mean one thing. The troopers and Manticore security was coming closer. She launched herself from the ground, just as she felt herself leave the ground, a sharp crack of pain split through her muscles and back. Her body colapsed against the fence convolsing as the tasers began to spasim her body.  
  
No.. Not again. not ever again.. She furiously thought to herself.  
  
Step by step, hand by hand Max climbed up the wire fence. More tasers clicked into place and struck with force. She finaly reached the top of the fence, the hole in the razor wire stared back at her, welcoming her. Max raised one hand to the edge of the wire. A stray piece of metal sliced across her palm, she ignored it.  
  
Never.  
  
She could hear the voices behind her. The tasers were from snipers. Made sense, it was the fastest anyone could fire an X-5 from a distance with out a risk of flight. She pulled herself up once more and dropped herself over the fence. The metal tasers slid out from their nesting place within her flesh as she tumbled once through the air landing on her feet perfectly on the other side of the fence. She could just make out the forms of troopers running through the trees with more X-7's after her. Max smiled to herself as she took off through the trees across the dirt road, bringing herself with the others who had seen her flight and were already piled into the van. Lydecker was driving, he sped off immediately, Cindy sat in the passenger side while still holding the gun and Logan was in the back with a very sore Max.  
  
Max felt tears rolling down her cheeks, tears of joy, sorrow and fear all swirled together. She had fled twice from Manticore and had survived the worst.  
  
Logan hushed her with a long waited kiss followed by a soft embrace. 


End file.
